User blog:Prowler64/Almost three months later. My statement on the controversy
When the ProJared controversy started to unfold on May 8th 2019, I wanted to stay back and hold off on any word until I have seen all the evidence, and seen all the facts. In this blog, I will as go through all the important points, and give my opinion on what will happen to this wiki - especially Jared's page. If you have been out of the loop and have no idea what has happened, well - a lot has happened, and I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you what Jared has been accused of. Not everything is written here, you'll have to go elsewhere for a more journalistic view on it. This is just my thoughts written over the course of a few hours, and should not be taken as a complete source of information. I'm also not here to argue, and I don't care enough to look into this too much more. This blog is already extremely long, and nothing more really should be said. Honestly this blog is probably way too much. The incident For those who are out of the loop, here are the most important points that sparked the controversy, and why they are or are not important to the future of ProJared. *Jared and Heidi had a horrible breakup. Their marriage failed as Jared allegedly cheated on his wife with Holly Conrad. There have been a lot of accusations, mostly from Heidi's part. Jared was mostly silent on the issue entirely. Marriages fall apart all the time, and while it is fun for the drama, this shouldn't affect Jared's career much, likely only in the short term. *Now the real stuff! Apparently, Jared has been sending and receiving nude images from fans. This is a really horrible thing to do due to Jared's position as a content creator. Let's be fair, if there were simply two consenting adults involved, this would be fine. However, this was done semi-publicly (allegedly) on a Tumblr account. **What makes this disturbing is that Jared's fan base is relatively young. While Jared's audience has always been older then the average YouTuber, a significant proportion of his audience are underage. Considering how young people tend to see their YouTubers as friends, they tend to be easily manipulated by potential predators. While there hasn't been much evidence of this, except for two users who both took their statements back, the potential for an underage person to have stumbled into this trap is pretty high. **This would be incredibly damaging if true. Both Heidi and Holly both accused Jared of this during their tweets. Heidi has been very vocal on her accusations, and even painted herself in a poor light by stating that originally, she joined in with Jared's Tumblr, but pulled out when it started getting weird, and claimed that Jared continued behind her back. Other content creator reactions *NormalBoots kicked Jared out of the group almost immediately. All channels associated with NormalBoots (including Normal Boots, PeanutButterGamer and The Completionist) removed all of their videos containing Jared. *Videos began disappearing from the Game Grumps YouTube account several weeks prior to the fallout. Apparently one of the people accusing Jared of the Tumblr account went to both Game Grumps and NormalBoots beforehand, and the two groups had time to prepare. *Jared participated in a show with Wizards of the Coast titled "Dice, Camera, Action!" This was a Dungeons and Dragons campaign with legendary DM, Chris Perkins. I really enjoyed this show. The weekend after the incident unfolded, WotC hosted a convention called 'The Descent'. Jared posted a follow up tweet saying that he wouldn't be attending it. No kidding. After the event, the company stated that the show was put on hiatus, and Jared's character was removed from the merchandise line, and was removed from the game. *Ms Editor - who is Cara - one of the developers of Asagao Academy: NormalBoots Club quit the day after all of the information came out, and has refused to talk about it. *The only company that I know of that has anything to do with Jared that hasn't made huge removals to their channels is ScrewAttack, however, as Jared left the company seven years ago, there really isn't much that has needed to be said, unlike the other companies involved, who all had Jared in videos within a few months of the incident coming out. **It is also worth checking out ScrewAttack members reaction to the announcement. Sean advised fans to not meet your heroes, Nick hugged his wife, while Craig decided that commenting was not a good idea. **Speaking of comments, my favourites came from Caddicarus and Brutalmoose, both of Hidden Block. Conclusion The fact that so many companies have stood away from Jared seems damning. Jared has failed to address any of the real issues in almost three months, and only barely addressed his cheating scandal, leaving Holly to leave the blood on her hands. The fact that Jared disappeared, rather then pulling a James Charles and declaring his accusations as false, and in fact turning the lies around on his accuses, Jared has simply vanished, leaving Holly to clean up (which she has done a terrible job of by the way, and kind of made Jared look even worse). His subscribers have been in free fall since, losing around 25% of his subs so far, and it still is falling at over 200 a day ever since. I haven't unsubbed yet due to wanting to complete this wiki, but if nothing happens within a year, I probably will unsub then. Jared probably won't go to jail. There is no evidence of anyone coming forth to the police about it, and there is no reason to believe that he has broken any laws - at least with the little amount of evidence available. And the evidence that is available could have been falsified, tweets may contain lies, images can be Photoshopped etc. However, merely sending nudes to fans, and receiving more in return should be enough to end his career, at least for a long time. No one will want to work with him, and sponsors won't want anything to do with him. That is likely what would end his career. He still has a chance to defend himself by saying that Heidi and Holly were both lying about this, but anything short of that will fall on deaf ears. Especially since it's been almost three months, and all he could do in that time is send out three tweets - one is now deleted and all it said was that he won't be at The Descent. Is that what an innocent person would do? I doubt it. I hope you got what you wanted out of this Jared, but I'm honestly not sure what you wanted or expected. People don't like alleged paedophiles? Surprised Pikachu? Honestly, all three come out of this looking like trash. Heidi said some things that make her look terrible too. I don't want to link to anything or 'pick a side', as everyone should put it all behind them and move on. And Heidi needs to stop tweeting about it. We're over it now. As for the wiki I would like to get this wiki to a point of completion. Once every video has a page, and it is all sorted nicely, I will finish up here and move on to other projects. I still have two other wikis to grow, and have an idea for another that I would love to get started on. If I get a job that takes up too much of my time in the mean time, this wiki will probably die, and no one would really care. I might still come back occasionally to add a page or two to keep getting closer to completion. Without the audience here though, I doubt many would want to come here any more, and I doubt that anyone would even read this very long post. I mostly just wanted to write this for myself honestly. Most of this won't be listed on the pages of this wiki itself, and what is listed on Jared's page will mostly be removed. I want Jared's page to be more about his career rather then this nonsense. Everything that is needed to be said about it is here, and it should only be a sentence or two on his page. I'll get around to it eventually, as the storm now seems to have finally passed, and all the needed information has come out (of which Jared in particular comes out horribly). [[User:Prowler64|'Prowler64']]'' Talk Page'' 06:58, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts